With the rapid development of information technologies, electronic devices (such as mobile phones and tablet computers) are upgraded faster and faster, and a development trend of display screens of the electronic devices is adopting flexible screens as the displaying screens. The flexible screen is also referred to as a flexible display screen, which has features of light weight, bendability, and portability, and thus has become a future development direction of the display screen.